


You're it for me

by lightsfillthesky



Series: What does it feel like to love? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Scott McCall, Derek is a Good Alpha, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Person A to their child: Honey you can’t call your classmates peasantsChild: But that’s what daddy calls the people who annoy him!Person A: *glares at person B*Person B: *shrugs* the kids a genius what can i say                                         spinoff





	

**Author's Note:**

> This literally evolved into a full blown story without me noticing, i hope you like it. This is my firs a/b/o it isn't as extreme like in other stories. 
> 
> Something i want to explain is that Kate argent did not happen, paige is left in the air because i honestly didn't know how to handle, that wether to follow the route of Derek killing her or simply not happening so you can decided which one you prefer oh and everyone are werewolves, there aren't humans.
> 
> If you have any questions fill free to ask!

 

Derek would have never imagined this would be his life that his pack would flourish into something so big, his mother told him when he first presented as an alpha that handling a pack was an immense responsibility. Since he was young he never wanted a pack always watching his older sister immersed in her responsibilities with her own betas. That was another thing he hadn’t considered who his betas were going to be, it was just too much and he wanted to enjoy his life but when his mother simply presented him the idea of his own friends, they in their own way where already a makeshift pack.

 

So he waited, his friends presenting as betas expect Stiles, Allison and Lydia who presented as omegas. He visited each of them the next day inviting them to join his pack, he had various reactions, hugs, squeals, a handshake or awkward side hug, Scott confused because he thought that they were already a pack, a blinding smile from Stiles.

 

The ceremony was held on the full moon out in the preserve, all of them dressed formally as Talia performed the ceremony alongside Derek. Everyone’s family present as they watched Derek bring out a bowl of his own blood, drawing his pack symbol over their cheeks as they each vowed their fidelity to their new pack, to their new alpha. Derek vowing to protect them, provide for them, create a home for them. Under the full moon they ran as a pack, howling through the night, laughter filling the forest, imagining all the new possibilities.

 

Everyone in town knew the Hale pack was more progressive than others, Derek and Laura following in their mother’s footsteps. Omega rights were new, laws established to protect those who were deemed weak in society; some alphas neglected them, denying them education, using omegas as slaves, never letting them leave their home, forcing themselves on them during their heat. It was as if they lived in the middle ages and Talia Hale was always very vocal on the subject, infringing the hunters on alphas who didn’t follow the laws.

 

Derek implemented programs, shelters and free counselors for omegas, Laura pushed laws, donated, spoke out and took cases pro-bono  for omegas. Everyone knew if they passed the Hale territory that they had to adhere to their rules, through the years Derek and Laura have expanded their territory reaching further west.

 

Derek’s pack had grown, they no longer were the fresh-faced innocent kids they started out, they’ve spilled blood, protected their home and packmates. They’ve risen to their potential, growing into stable pillars in the community. Scott and Isaac buying Deaton’s clinic, on top of treating animals they made it available for every supernatural creature regardless if they had an alpha, both of them were bleeding hearts. Boyd opening up a diner, sharing his recipes to the world, where the pack frequently visited during the week. Allison taking over her father’s business, showing everyone what she was capable of, on the weekends she would volunteer to teach archery. Erica and Jackson opening up clubs around town that catered to everyone’s preferences, making it safe for everyone. While Lydia and Stiles opened up a private investigation, finally making all those years of figuring out what was attacking their home to use.

 

He was proud of his pack, how they’ve grown into adults, watching them grow comfortable into their own skin, some have killed other haven’t but they respected each other, always protecting one another. It was an adjustment at the beginning when everyone started living together, they were fights and bickering, Lydia obsessing over the interior design of the house in till Derek let her take the reigns in certain parts of the house, Derek confining in Stiles on what to get in his own bedroom and without knowing it they both designed their future bedroom.

 

Stiles was another thing, an unexpected thing. It was slow, an all-consuming love that snuck up on him. He didn’t knew when it happened, how the timid touches evolved, how they became so comfortable in each other’s presence, when their scents mingled into one, when traces of Stiles was left in his own bedroom. Stiles was breathtaking to him, the moles splayed on his body like constellations, he’d trace them in bed for hours making new shapes every time. Full plump cupid bow lips, that entranced him, producing sounds that made him fall deeper in love, a laugh that was so contagious and bright that filled the room, small whimpers and moans captured by his own lips in the night, they were constantly moving, constantly bewitching him.

 

It wasn’t to anyone’s surprise when they finally recognized each other’s as mates.

 

The ceremony was held in front of the closest members of the pack, Talia and Claudia smiling at their children as they vowed their love to one another. Fairy lights surrounding them as they stood in front of one another, dressed in suits both wearing hints of red. The fall leaves slowly falling around them while the sun was setting. During Stiles speech, there were laughs and there were tears, “ _Describing my love to you is complicated, you make me happy, every time I see you I feel like I can breath better, I know it’s a cliché but you make me a better person, I remember when I first meet you I couldn’t believe someone as gorgeous as you existed completely blown away and I still am but what’s in your heart, the person that you were and evolved into that’s incredibly beautiful. That’s the man I love, the one who cares for everyone, who indulges our betas on every little whim doesn’t matter if others deem it unimportant, its important to you. You stay up late making sure the girls get back safe, you remember every little detail about everyone, their favorite dessert, book, movie even their stupid color. I’m privileged to have meet you, to have been in your pack, to have you as an alpha and now I’m privileged to be your mate, your husband. Everyday I fall harder for you Derek Hale and I can’t wait to spend my life with you”_

Derek wasn’t as talkative as Stiles, he didn’t gush over him in public, few of his pack have witnessed those endearing moments, the lovable pet names. No one knew what he would say _“When I first presented as an alpha I thought my life was ruined, that I’d have what it takes to take care of others and having all these responsibilities that I thought I couldn’t do but the first thing you told me was, take it day by day, that no one was expecting this big huge leader, you told me leaders grow, they evolve, they learn with time. I am who I am today because of you. You noticed me, you noticed when I was stressed or sad or even anxious, leaving me cookies and books to cheer me up or making me watch a stupid video about cats to get distracted, you’d fuse like a mother hen but I needed that, I thought I was this invincible force but you kept me grounded. You’d always argue with me when you thought I was doing something incredibly stupid or acting as martyr, you never backed down always standing up for your ideals. You never took presenting as an omega as a bad thing, always taking it in stride, being proud of who you are. You taught me how to be brave, how to be patient, how to love unconditionally. Everyday by your side I’m learning, about myself, about you, about this pack. I’m proud to call you my mate and I hope I make you proud. I will always be grateful with what you taught me, the love you’ve shown me and I hope I can spend the next years repaying you back.”_

The bite marks on each other’s neck constantly tethering them to one another inciting pleasure on contact, the first couple of weeks was spent in an ecstasy, their limbs intertwined as they searched each other’s bodies, fitting into on another as if they were meant to be. Touches and marks left as reminders, confessions of love spoken at a distance, small whimpers, moans and screams filling the bedroom. Sloppy kisses exchanged as well as slow burning ones, adorations to one another falling from their mouths as they worshipped each other.

 

Their scents mingling as one, the scent of cinnamon and mint overlapping while the bonds slowly re adjusted themselves, Stiles taking the place as alpha mate.

 

* * *

 

Life wasn’t easier, it never is but Stiles told him that was what made it interesting, there has been tears, heartbreak, pack wars, kidnapping, death and love surrounding the pack. Each forming them, molding them into who they are now. Derek was afraid when Boyd and Erica declared themselves as mates, he was afraid they would leave, they had the option, they could if they wanted to. When he expressed his congratulations and no hard feelings if they choose to change he was punched by Erica, hard “ _How can you be a giant idiot? We’re obviously staying with you, you’re our alpha Jesus Christ I want to hit you like a million times over the head”_ he had that underlining fear of his packmates leaving him, Stile had told him it wasn’t going to happen, that it was an irrational fear but it was still there, in the back of his mind, taunting him.

 

The same reoccurred with Jackson and Isaac, he tried to swallow the fear, focusing on the ceremony in front of him, focusing on the declaration of love from Jackson, he was proud of all of his betas but especially Jackson, it had been a battle. Jackson considered therapy as a weakness but when Derek confided in him that after certain events in his own life he visited a therapist several times in a month he finally accepted to go, it was a subtle change at first, he was more tactful, embracing who he was, more evident with his love for others, he became a fiercer warrior and loyal friend.

 

What to say about Isaac, he was the most pampered in the pack, everyone coddled him all though he was the most out spoken, the most honest. When he first meet Isaac, it was late at night when they ran into each other. Isaac still had bruises over his cheeks; barely healing, he smelled of fear and panic that only skyrocketed when he saw Derek. He didn’t know what to do, he thought if it had been his mother she would know, he decided to just talk to him about anything. They talked well into the morning before he left he told Isaac he could always talk with him, that he wouldn’t shut him down. After that Isaac tested the waters with Derek slowly becoming his friend, finally feeling like he had a voice, finding the strength to leave his alpha and stay with Derek.

 

He had thought Scott would be bittersweet about it but it wasn’t in his DNA, when Jackson and Isaac announced it to the whole pack Scott was the happiest, immediately hugging Isaac telling him _“You finally found the one, you deserve it”_

 

Late at night he wandered into their bedroom, eyes puffy smelling of sadness and guilt “ _they’re mates”_ they both slept with Scott curled around them like a child with his parents. Drawing soothing circles on his skin, murmuring reassuring words in the privacy of their bedroom “ _it’s okay Scott, it’ll be okay_ ”

 

* * *

 

The beings in the dark slowly stopped pilling through, the nemeton adapting to the changes in the land, no longer a beacon of all-evil. They had a routine, they were comfortable, and Derek felt like he could breath, that there wasn’t going to be something ready to attack them at every corner.

 

It was the summer, the entire pack congregated around the pool while Derek and Jackson stood at the grill, taking swigs on their beers. All the girls lounging by the pool soaking up the sun while the boys played water volleyball, Stiles and Boyd in the kitchen preparing the rest of the food. It was peaceful, Derek felt warm, blissful.

 

When suddenly he heard Stiles bolting, panic ridden scent left in the wind. As he ran towards his mate, his knees slamming on the floor running a soothing hand down his back _“You’re okay baby, I’m right here”_ Scott panting at the door soaking wet _“bring me a wet towel please”_

 

Heading towards the living room pulling Stiles onto his lap _“well that sucked”_ everyone seemed like headless chicken running around in till Derek tucked his nose in the crook of Stiles neck dragging the tip of his nose along his skin _“so derbear calm my nerves am I dying or what?”_ he chuckled as he placed his bare hands over Stiles stomach, warmth pooling in his chest _“you’re carrying”_ Derek murmured against his temple, leaving a soft kiss behind. “ _Listen, everyone be quiet”_ the house instantly becoming silent, Stiles felt as if he stopped breathing the anticipation bubbling beneath his skin in till he heard it **_thump – thump – thump_** instantly breaking into sobs _“Der, its-“_ he turned around facing Derek completely, cupping his cheeks _“a baby”_ he smiled softly _“we’re having a baby”_ leaning down capturing Derek’s soft lips in his, trying to pass all his love, all that he was feeling, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouth it was sweet and slow. Tears running down both their cheeks as they gazed into each other’s eyes, hearing the squeals and hollers abrupt around them.

 

* * *

 

When Lorelei was born, it was the happiest day in their lives. The screams permeating the air at the hospital, the sweat clinging onto Stiles forehead, his yellow eyes matching Derek’s red ones, the sweet nothings whispered into Stiles ear, the smell of anxiousness from the waiting room. The rainbow colored balloons Scott was holding, the adjacent packs welcoming baskets cluttering the floor, Lydia’s heels clicking on the floor as she paced, the cracking of bones as Isaac squeaked Jacksons hand. The sheriff arriving with a giant brown teddy bear with a red bow, Claudia, Talia and Nathan drinking tea as they waited patiently for their granddaughters arrival.

 

Hours passed when they were finally face to face with their baby girl, she was beautiful, her chubby fingers gripping Derek’s finger, the perfect combination between the two, she smelled like theirs, a new connection blooming in the bonds. As he scent marked her, letting the crimson red assault his eyes he was welcomed by yellow ones _“we make beautiful kids”_ Stiles smiled as he watched them, his heart bursting at the seam seeing Derek holding her with such delicateness, such adoration in his eyes. _“ I think they’re antsy to see her”_

 

Everyone slowly moved into the large room, Derek presenting her in front of the large pack, passing her first towards the elders, all cooing as they saw her chubby cheeks. The wolves proceeded to scent mark her, all whispering adorations and promises to her. Scott cried as he held his goddaughter, turning into a complete puddle when she grabbed his fingers.

 

Stiles was leaning against Derek completely exhausted as he watched everything unfold. Derek beside him leaving kisses along his face _“you’re absolutely wonderful”_ passing a hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, he felt himself lean further towards the touch he didn’t even noticed when he feel asleep.

 

Derek watched as his mates’ eyes slowly started closing, turning to face his pack, his family he felt something settle inside him, something he always wanted slowly becoming reality.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was working with a new up and coming alpha on some rogue witch sightings they had along the border, they had been attacking neighboring packs, stealing children. He could feel the headache forming, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat in a large office trying to pacify each pack without instigating a war between witches who used dark magic, they had invited a coven they had an alliance with to see if they could pacify with them but it had been turmoil to get everyone to agree.

 

He suddenly got a call from Lorelei’s school asking him to meet them there, he felt panic rise inside him till he was told everything was fine that there had been a incident with some classmates. He rolled his shoulders back and forth cracking his neck as he stood up excusing himself from the table, leaving Boyd as his replacement.

 

As he drove towards the school he rolled down the window letting himself be envelop in the different scents, finally reaching his destination he saw his mates car parked across from him, pushing the large doors he closed his eyes as he followed the familiar scent reaching his daughter’s classroom already seeing Stiles sporting an amused expression as he had his eyebrow raised oozing cockiness, he sighed heavily as he opened the door already preparing himself for another battle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back at home Derek sat Lorelei down in the living room, kneeling down in front of her, she started playing with the hem of her dress “I’m sorry papa, I didn’t want to make you disappointed in me”

 

He ruffled her hair “I’ll never be disappointed in you babygirl but you can’t go around calling your classmates peasants” he smiled at her

 

“But papa that’s what daddy calls the people who annoy him” she said, tilting her head to the side as she looked between her fathers.

 

He glanced over his shoulder to see Stiles gnawing on his bottom lip, he already knew his mate after so many years together, didn’t have to smell his emotions to know he was conflicted, Stiles sat beside her dragging her over to his lap, making her face him “I’m sorry pumpkin, you’re not in trouble. It was my fault for not explaining” he rubbed his cheek along her head, her little hands clutching around his neck “Remember what papa said? You treat others how you want to be treated right?” he waited for her to nod “Well people don’t like to be called peasants, it isn’t nice and I’m sorry I never explained it to you” she pressed her face into the crook of his neck while he ran a hand down her back

 

“Does that mean we can’t call people peasants at home?” she asked, puffs of hot air hitting his throat

 

“Oh no, that we can do just not to their face” Stiles smiled, Derek felt himself rolling his eyes “you’re a menace, I married a child, a complete child” he deadpanned

 

“You love me derbear” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand pulling him towards him “gives me a kiss big guy”

 

“No wait!” she wiggled herself from the couch rushing towards her backpack “I made you drawings!” she beamed as she held a small stack of paper “there for the baby!”

 

Stiles melted as he grabbed the drawings, pride swelling in his chest “they’re adorable sweetpea, look” he handed them to Derek, an involuntary smile appearing on the man’s face.

 

“I bet Kira’s going to love them” Stiles grinned as he poked his daughter’s cheek, she immediately frowned “not that baby”

 

“Then who love?” Derek dragged her towards him rubbing their cheek together, she pointed towards Stiles midsection “that baby”

 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows; closing his eyes hearing Stiles frantic heartbeat in till he heard the familiar rhythmic **_thump – thump – thump_** he had been so preoccupied, arriving late at night from all the meetings being content with just snuggling with his husband “Der I can literally only hear my own heartbeat right now” Stiles voice was frantic breaking at the end as he stared at his husband in anticipation 

 

“You’re carrying” Derek said softly pulling Stiles down to the floor making him sit on his lap nipping his collarbone as he left kisses over Stiles' bite mark, wrapping his arm around his mate, resting his large hand on his stomach.

 

“Our daughter is a genius,“ Stiles laughed, tears streaming down his face pulling his tiny family into a tight guy “ I love you guys” he kissed Derek’s forehead and his daughter

 

“Us too daddy!” Lorelei jumped up and down clapping her hands, as she smelled all the happiness surrounding her family

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this little universe, if you have any requests like scenarios that you'd like me to write i will totally do them and could you tell i didn't know how to end the story opps


End file.
